Alivio
by Seishes
Summary: De esa forma, a unos movimientos de la muerte él se dio de cuenta... De que los lazos nunca se habían roto, y sonrió sin odio, ni ira, ni sarcasmo, Sasuke... se sintió aliviado. (Spoiler 698. Posible spoiler del 699-700).


¡Hola! Ya hace un tiempo, en mi defensa se me fue la inspiración con el pairing ;w; pero el manga de hoy me dejo llena de sentimientos reprimidos TwT honestamente tengo una corazonada y sé que ocurrirá algo SasuSaku para nosotras!Tenganlo por seguro, llevo casi la mitad de mi vida siguiendo esta pareja y esto no acaba hasta que acaba. Kishimoto no puede ser tan hijo de playa, ya nos dio NaruHina ahora viene SasuSaku! :3 besos y espero disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>–<strong>

**–**

**–**

**–**

**Kizuna**

– "_¿Por qué?"_

– "_Porque eres mi amigo"_

En ese momento, ni siquiera el dolor en su cuerpo podía sentirse, al final… Había perdido, no, no la batalla, había perdido contra sí mismo, los sentimientos y el deseo de deshacerse de todos ellos ahora… No significaban nada. Naruto, ese enorme cabeza hueca, podía ser realmente un héroe, mientras miraba el cielo amanecer se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que solo se sentía en paz, cuando fue la última vez que lloro de alivio.

– "_¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! …"_

La voz de Sakura resonó en sus oídos de forma lejana, ella estaba angustiada, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría preocupada por una persona como él?

"_Ella realmente te ama tanto"_

Ahora se daba cuenta, los lazos con el equipo siete, nunca fueron cortados. Porque ellos… Eran su familia. La sensación de sentir los tejidos regenerarse eran un cosquilleo cálido, no podía moverse, el mínimo movimiento haría un desastre en su deplorable estado, sin embargo el chakra que curaba su cuerpo era una sutil caricia luego de la lucha. Cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer en la oscuridad otra vez.

–"_Detuve la hemorragia en ambos, no te preocupes Naruto, me encargare de ustedes"_

Al abrir los ojos diviso a Sakura frente a Naruto, ella estaba trabajando duro por sanarlos a ambos, probablemente su chakra estaba casi al límite, entonces se dio de cuenta de que ella no se parecía a la molesta chica pequeña que había dejado atrás en konoha, ahora era decidida, dedicada y estaba casi a la par que ellos. La vio terminar con su amigo idiota y volverse hacía él.

–"Sasuke-kun" –Musito suavemente, se le notaba cansada, el uso de chakra constante era algo agotador incluso con su perfecto control.

En ese instante cayo con fuerza la culpa, ¿Cómo podía querer ayudarlo si la había alejado de la batalla de forma tan cruel?, no recordaba si quiera cuando había deshecho el genjutsu, esa chica era tan molesta, amarlo por sobre todas las cosas… Por sobre todos los actos, ¿Cómo podía él merecer algo así?, fijo su vista en el brazo ahora inexistente.

–"¡Esta bien Sasuke-kun! Encontrare la manera de regenerar sus brazos" –Y esa sonrisa que ella le mostraba ahora, llena de tristeza y también… Alivio, hicieron estremecer su corazón.

–"Sakura-chan…"

La voz de Naruto hizo que ella voltease de inmediato a preguntarle por su estado y decirle que todo estaría bien.

–"Oye bastardo… Espero que seas agradecido esta vez" –Sonrió inconscientemente, ese estúpido Naruto sabía cómo ganarse las palizas.

Ahora que ambos tenían sus miradas en Sakura, vieron como suavemente lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

–"¡No llores Sakura-chan! "

–"Yo… ¡Estoy realmente feliz de que estén bien!"

Ella dirigió su mirada a él mientras cubría su otro ojo.

–"Sakura… Gracias".

**–**

**–**

**–**

**–**

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina, quizás sea un posible spoiler del 699 (Y si se cumple me jodo por no haber puesto una escena de sex salvaje xD) Sasuke se gano mi odio y mi amor de nuevo en unos pocos capítulos intensos, yo llevo 7 años siguiendo al SasuSaku. Si, tengo 17 y empecé desde los 10 cuando me ponía a buscar imágenes de ellos dos en chibis u.u honestamente me parece hermoso y a la vez dolorosa la manera en que Sakura ama a Sasuke, espero que él pueda pedirle perdón. Y la verdad es que no sabemos que es lo que Sakura vio en el genjutsu pero yo no la vi muy trastornada al despertar ni tristona, estoy segura de que ella regenerara esos brazos porque es la mejor kunoichi de Konoha hoy y siempre, la más calificada! Besos y mantengamos esperanzas que sé que vendra algo :3<p>

Seishes **OFF**.

Espero me dejen sus opiniones, esto es un desahogo leve comparado con la presión en my heart al ver a Sasu llorar TwT besos!


End file.
